Return of the Four
by ChocChipCookie1
Summary: It has been five years since Link returned the four sword to its pedestal. When a new evil threatens Hyrule, Link will have to use the four sword once again. The chapters will start off short, but will get longer.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I have decided to make a Legend of Zelda Four sword story! It is probably going to be rubbish, but oh well! I would really like some suggestions of what to do. I won't do any pairings, unless people want them (No yaoi, I hate that stuff). I hope you guys like this story and please, please, please review and give in suggestions on what I should do. :D**

Everything was done. They were back where they started. All they could think about was the adventure which was completed.  
They would have failed if it weren't for Shadow.  
Shadow, he was the shadow of Link. He had sacrificed himself to defeat Vaati. He hadn't started of as a hero, but as time went by, he realized that there was a hero inside him and helped the four Links.  
The four Links. When Link pulled out the four sword, he was split into four separate people, Green, Red, Blue and Vio.  
Green was the most like the main Link, the main reason being, he wore green. The weopons he used was the four sword and a boomerang. He was focused and the leader. Then there was Red, he was the innocent and optimistic one. He used the four sword, a slingshot and the fire rod. Blue was the one with anger issues. He was aggressive and quick tempered. The weopons he used were the four sword and a hammer. The last was Vio, the smart one. He was calm and collected, and the weopons he used were the four sword and a bow and arrows.  
After the long adventure, they were back at the four sword sanctuary. All of them looked at the pedestal that once held the sword, then they looked at each other. The decision had been made, it was now time to become one.  
They all got their swords out. Green closed his eyes, the others then did the same. He placed the sword back into the pedestal.  
For a few seconds Green felt dizzy. After the dizzy feeling stopped, he opened his eyes. He was one. He was Link again. They were all Link again. He looked at Zelda, who stood beside hime. They both smiled and walked out of the four sword sanctuary, holding hands.

* * *

A five years later

Link walked through castle town. He was lost in thought. It had been five years since his adventure to defeat Vaati. For some reason, all he could think about was being four. He missed it. He only remembered being Green, but he missed the others. He had even considered pulling the four sword out of its pedestal again, but that would mean realising Vaati and he liked the peace. He never went on adventures any more, he mainly just helped defend castle town from Jago's gang, who just don't learn that he will always defeat them. He heard something. "It is Jago's gang!" What a coincidence. He drew his sword and went to fight the idiots which never learned.

Someone watched Link as he fought Jago's gang. They smiled.

Soon Hyrule will reach its doom.

Soon Ganon will rule.

Soon the Link will be dead.

**So... was it ok? Please be nice if you review! And please give helpful and nice criticism! And give suggestions! :D Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I have finally updated! I will try to update as often as I can. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda sadly.**

* * *

People danced around the streets of castle town. Everyone was celebrating. Why? Because it was the anniversary of when Link saved Hyrule from Ganon and Vaati. "Come on, Link! They are waiting for you!" Shouted Princess Zelda as she pulled Link out of the castle.

"I-I'm not ready yet! Let go!" Zelda shook her head while Link tried to escape from her, unsuccessfully.

"Stop being so scared! You defeated Ganon as a kid! I thought you'd be more braver..."

"I am brave! I am! It's just... there is so many people..." Zelda giggled at her friend's words.

"Poor Linky got stage fright?" Link glared at her and continued to struggle. Before he knew it, he was pushed into the crowd of people. When the crowd saw him, they all cheered and Link shyly waved at them.

Next problem for Link to face: fangirls.  
These girls would sometimes chase him around the city, they terrified him. He knew there would be many girls wanting to dance with him and he needed to stay away from them. They were like stalkers, some were stalkers! Some would stalk him all the time. He also heard that some had tried to clone him, which really freaked him out. "Look! It's Link!"  
Link turned around to see who shouted that and saw a group of girls.  
"Zelda, help me!" He said as the girls began to look as if they were going to chase him.  
Zelda laughed a little and pulled him out the crowd of people.  
"You really do need to man up!" She laughed.  
Link rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew this day would be great if the girls won't chase him a million times.

The day was fun. The food was great, the music was great, everything was great. Surprisingly, Link managed to stay away from his female fans, but that was probably because he was with Zelda most of the time.

He and his father sat at a table at the party. They were eating when Zelda came over and grabbed Link's arm.  
"Come on! Dance!" She shouted.  
"I don't dance."  
"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee!"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
Link's father then pushed Link off the table.  
"Father, I don't want to dance!"  
"Princess Zelda wants you to."  
Zelda smiled as she had won and Link grumpily got up.  
"Oh stop being so grumpy!" Said Zelda in a playful tone.  
"I'll try..." replied Link.

A cloaked person stood on top of a hill near the city, an army of beasts was behind them. This person looked at the place, sickened by the happiness of it. They then looked at their army and gave a nod. The beasts ran down the hill and to the city. The person clicked their fingers and sky went dark.

Zelda stopped and looked at the sky.  
"Link... I think something bad is about to happen."  
Link then stopped.  
"I feel an evil approaching." She said.  
Link nodded and got his sword ready. They then heard screaming.  
"Zelda, get to the castle! Now!" Zelda did as he said and ran to the castle. Link and his father went to where the screaming was heard from and saw the beasts attacking. "Today of all days..." said his father.  
Link ran into battle, his father and the other knights followed him.

* * *

**Was this chapter good? Please give suggestions and please review, thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have written another chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Legend of Zelda, but if I did, I would -**

* * *

Link quickly ran to the mob of dark beasts. They were different from monsters he had seen before. They had a black shadowy skin and if he touched it, he would burn. They were eyeless, but seemed to see everything. They were extremly thin, good at dodging and fast. Sometimes they would be so fast that he couldn't even see them when they ran. Their hands had long claws which would poison people when they scratched them. Some looked different from the others, they had holes in them, but they were probably scars from old battles. None of them would die and more would always come.

Link found someone lying on the ground, blood covered them. He ran to them and placed his finger on their neck, where their pulse would be. After a few seconds, he knew the person was dead. There probably were many dead bodies lying on the city streets. He looked at the dead person again, it was man, a young one. Their whole body had been scared, scratched, beaten and stabbed. Blood was all over him, it shined a little. Link heard more screams and immediately ran to where he heard them.

"Link!"

His father ran to him and helped defend the people from the shadowy beasts.  
"Have you managed to find out how to kill these... things!?" His father asked as he defended himself from the attack of another of the shadowy beasts.

"No. The stupid things just won't die!"

They both quickly dodged a blow from another one's claws, landing either side of of it.

"What the heck are we supposed to do!?" Screamed Link.

Then, a blue ball of light flew passed them and hit the beast in the head, killing it. Link looked behind him to see who, or what, sent it and saw a girl of his age. She had long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and snake green eyes. She wore a silvery blue blouse, a silver belt with a sapphire in it or a blue gem, grey leggings and brown leather boots. She also wore a white cloak.

"Behind you!" She shouted.

Link turned to see a beast running towards him, he quickly clambered to his feet and moved out of her way as she threw another blue light ball at it.

"Hi, I'm Darla." She said to Link after she killed the shadow beasts.

"I'm L-Link... how did you kill it...?"

She grumpily rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
"Magic, duh! Those things are weak to light."

Link slowly nodded and he looked at the dead beast.

"What is that? Do you know who summoned it?" He asked.

She look at the beast and slowly kicked it's head. It disintegrated and a ruppee was in its place.  
"I call them 'Namelesses'. As for who summoned them, I think I know who they are," She said as she picked up the ruppee, "they're an evil mage. They didn't used to be evil, in fact, they were really good person. Sadly, their shadow killed them and took over their body. Shadow's who do this end up with to forms, their light self (the one they killed) and the darker self. This means they can go out in the light. I think it is that mage who did this."  
"What is the mage's name?"  
"I dunno. I just think it is them."

Link sighed and looked at his father, who was looking at the castle.

"Father? What is the matter?"

His father pointed at the castle, Link looked at it and saw the 'Namelesses' breaking into it.

"We need to stop them! Zelda is in there!" Link shouted.

Darla nodded in agreement as she summoned a sword.

"You two go... I will catch up." Said his Father.

Link and Darla both sprinted as fast as they could to the castle, but they kept being slowed down by Namelesses. The two fought hard against them, they needed to make sure the princess was safe.  
Both Link's feet were in pain. His whole body was in pain. He wanted to fall to the ground and die, so the pain would be gone, but he couldn't do that. He needed to save Zelda!

"Thank the goddesses, we are almost there!" Darla shouted.

Link sighed with relief, this was the longest journey taken from the streets of castle town to Hyrule castle he had ever had.  
They both sprinted to the entrance of the caslte and walked into it. It was dark, very dark.

"Zelda!?"  
"Link!?"

He saw Zelda and ran to her. He hugged her.

"I was so worried about you!" He whispered.

They hugged for a few seconds later until Darla spoke,  
"What a charming reunion," she said sarcastically, "now shouldn't we try to find out why they have come here or protect the castle?"

She was clearly annoyed. Link and Zelda nodded and stopped the long lasting hug.

"You are right. We need to find out the reason why they are here." Agreed Zelda.

They all thought for a few minutes.

"Could they be after... the four sword?" Asked Link.

"Hmm... they could be! I'll assemble the maidens, so we can check they haven't stolen it!"

And with that, Zelda ran off and about a minute later came back with all the maidens.

"That was quick..." mummbled Darla.

The maidens and Zelda started casting a spell, but as they did so, a black mist surround the maidens. The maidens were all gone.

"This happened the last time we checked in that sword!" Complained Link.

The mist grew bigger and it then surrounded Zelda.

"Link!"  
She was gone.  
"ZELDA!"

The mist then began to surround Link and Darla. Link tightly closed his eyes... nothing happened. He stood there for a while until he was pocked in the arm.

"Hey, you've been standing there for half an hour! What's going on, have you been cursed or something!?"

Link opened one of his eyes to see that the mist was gone and that he and Darla seemed to be safe.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"The four sword sanctuary! I thought you would have known that!"

Link looked around, the four sword sanctuary was the same. The four sword was still where he had left it.

"Where is Zelda and the maidens!?"

Darla looked at Link as if was crazy.

"You know what happened to them! You saw!"

Link sadly looked down, he had hoped that he was seeing things when Zelda and the maidens had disappeared. He saw that his own sword had been destroyed and then looked at the foursword.

"I need to save Zelda! And it will be easier with some old friends of mine."

He walked to the sword and tightly held on to it. It felt the same, he remembered the feeling of holding it, but it was a bit cold. He pulled the sword slowly out of its pedestal. When he had completely taken the sword out of it, there was a bright flash of light and there were four Links again.

"Yay! We are together again!" Shouted the red one, known as Red, as he pulled the others into a group hug.

"Let go, you idiot!" Shouted the hotheaded blue one, or Blue.

"I am so happy to see you guys!" Said the green one, Green.

"You know you have just released Vaati, right?" Said the purple one, otherwise known as Vio.

Everyone stood there in silence after Vio had said that. It was a long silence...

...

"Wow. That was easier then I thought!"

They all turned around and looked at Darla, but she now looked different. Instead of brown hair, it was red. Her blouse was now a dark burgundy, her belt was black and now held an amethyst instead of a sapphire both her leggings and boots were black and her cloak was also black.

"Yeah, I'm the person who summoned the creatures... and I'm that shadow I told you about earlier! Be careful on who you trust next time!"

* * *

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! **

**So... what did you think? Did you like Darla? Please be nice in the reviews! Also, you can give in suggestions for things I should do. And please tell me if I did any grammatical mistakes! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while, I just found this chapter hard to write. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You should be glad I don't own Legend of Zelda, I would probably ruin it if I did!**

* * *

They all looked at Darla, shocked at what she had just said.

"What? Do you really trust everyone you meet?"

The Links didn't know what to say. There was a lot more silence until Vio spoke up.

"Why aren't you attacking us?"

Darla just smiled some more,

"Just to make things more dramatic. Plus, the looks on your faces is hilarious!"

She then drew her sword,

"But, if you want a fight, I'll be happy to do so."

The Links looked at each other, then Blue got out his sword.

"Lets fight then! We need to teach you a lesson!"

The hot-headed Link ran to Darla and went to stab her, but she dodged. She threw a small magic mist at his eyes, temporarily blinding him. She went to kill him while he was in this state, but Green tackled her. She kicked him and threw black magic blasts at him, injuring him.

"You guys really think you can defeat me?"

A blast of fire came at her direction, she conjured a ball of water and stopped the fire. She then ran to its source, Red and went to stab him, when an arrow was shot through her shoulder. She pulled it out, snapped it and glared at Vio.

"Why can't you guys just give up already? This is boring! Wait..."

She blasted four blasts of black magic at the four Links, grabbing them.

"This will kill you all quickly, I might make it crush your insides... that would be fairly fun."

She spun her hand around and the black magic around the Links got much tighter.

"So... should you die quickly and painless or slowly and painfully... choices, choices... probably slowly and painfully. I would love to hear your screams."

She began to make the black magic to get tighter and tighter, then a sword was stabbed into her stomach, black blood trickled down it. The black magic around the Links disappeared

"Huh?"

She then laughed and looked at her attacker, it was Link's father.

"I admire your bravery, but that just won't do."

Darla pulled the sword out of her stomach and dropped it on the floor, where it disintegrated. She smiled psycotically and looked at Link's father.

"I guess killing the four Links will happen later, I'd much rather see their reaction their father die."

Link's father glared at Darla, but he knew that he will be killed.

"I know that if I die, my son... sons will avenge me. They will not fall to someone like you. They will not give up when they see me lifeless on the ground. They will never give up until you have been defeated and they will defeat you. I will never lose my hope in them." He said, his voice echoing through the sanctuary.

Darla frowned, this was not how she expected him to react. But then she smiled again.

"We'll see about that!"

After she said those word, she stabbed her sword into his chest and sent a dark magic through her sword. Link's father's eyes went black, blood streamed out of them and his mouth. He fell to the ground, taking his final breaths, before dying.  
The four Links all screamed watching their father's death, causing Darla to let out a cruel laughter before teleporting into darkness.  
Red was the first to run to his father's body, followed by Green, Blue and Vio.

"We... we could have saved him..." said Green sadly, "but we left him... we... we just stood there and watched him die... Why!?"

Green punched the hard ground, pain rushed into his wrist, but he ignored it. Tears streamed from his eyes, as did with the other Links.

"I want father back! Why did he have to die? He didn't deserves this!" Cried Red as he hugged Green.

Red cried the most, his face and clothes were soaked in tears. He hugged himself tightly, after letting go of Green, and cried into his own arms.  
Blue was silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to be angry for leaving his dad to die, or upset about it. All he could do was stare down at his father's body with uncontrollable tears flowing down his cheeks. He had never felt so confused and upset in his life.  
Vio tried to not show his emotions, he tried to stay calm. He was calm, but upset. He didn't want to show it. He hated being upset.

"We... we need to do as he said, avenge him. We need to make sure he would be proud of us, by defeating the girl who killed him. Come on, we need to go." Vio said, trying to hide the emotions in his voice.

Blue glared at Vio, his fist shaking a little, his face turning slightly red as tears were streaming down his face.

"Do you feel anything at all!? Are you saying we should just leave him!?"

Blue moved closer to Vio, his fists clenched. Vio slowly backed away from him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I am suggesting that we do what his said. He wouldn't want us to stay here."

Blue stood still, his eyes glaring into Vio's, both his fists clenched.

"Give us some time to be with him! Give us time to be upset! Let us mourn for the love of the Goddesses! Why are you always like this!?"

"B-Blue... please calm down... I-I-I don't want you to be angry..." said Red, scared and upset about what was happening.  
Blue stood silent for a second, then glared at Red for another second. After that he went back to glaring at Vio.

"Why should I calm down!? This... this emotionless jerk is stopping from mourning the death of our father!"

"I'm just trying to let father's death not be in vain."

"But just give us a minute to be with him! Stop being so emotionless! Why are you being like this all the time!?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Blue, Red and Green all looked at Vio with surprise after he had shouted. Vio immediately took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but couldn't control his emotions and began to cry like the others.

"I... I just don't want to... please... we need to go..." Vio said, trying his hardest to stop crying.

They all stayed with their father for a while, before finally leaving the place.

* * *

**So... what did you think? I didn't like writing this chapter. I think I made it too emotional and silly, sorry, I don't think I'm very good at writing sad stuff. Did Darla seem too powerful? Did the sadness of this chapter bore you? Please review! And be nice! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I have another chapter! Yay! **

**Thanks for the nice reviews I got! It makes me super duper happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Hey, you should be glad I don't own Legend of Zelda! If I did, it would be terrible!**

* * *

The four Links slowly walked out of the sanctuary and into Hyrule Field. The grass they stepped into was dead. The darkness that Darla brought upon the land had darkned everything. The sky was dim, it looked as if the light was currently being sucked out of it. The flowers were nothing but a flat, ugly stain in mud. Green looked around at the land and what had become of it.  
_How could she have done all this so quickly? Did anyone help her? _He felt overwhelmed by the sight of darkness flooding the lands, but he knew he had to stop it. He will stop it. For his father.

"Uh... What should we do?" Asked Red, his eyes filling with a flood of tears.

They all looked at Vio as he normally would think of something. Vio thought for a few minutes, until finally speaking.

"We should search for the maidens, they should help us. I think we should search for the Blue maiden first. I have a feeling she will be in Hyrule castle, as that is where we found her the first time."

The others all nodded ad they began their journey back to Hyrule castle.  
As they walked, they were silent. None of them would speak. They just carried on walking, deep in thought. They wouldn't even look at each other, as if they didn't who to trust anymore.  
The walk was long, it felt like it went on for hours and hours, when it only was thirty minutes. Eventually, they arrived at Hyrule castle.

"Wh-what happened!?" Gasped Green as he looked at once was Hyrule castle.

They all stared at the place. It was different. Not destroyed, but different. The castle had gone dark, the walls were decorated with skulls and the fountains that had surrounded it were no longer filled with water, but with blood.

"Darla must have caused all this! Next time I see her I'm gonna make sure she regrets the day she was born!" Shouted Blue.

Blue started to run to the doors of the castle, when Vio stopped him.

"I don't think we should enter through there. I feel like... something dark is behind it." Warned Vio.

Blue just rolled his eyes and shoved Vio out of his way. He then stormed up to the doors of the castle and kicked them open.

"Now lets go-"

A tentacle grabbed him and started to shake him around. Then, out of the doors of the castle, a strange and huge wolf-like thing walked out.  
The thing had long tentacles growing from his back, some squirted out a purple gas; its teeth were long and pointy, they were so long, they couldn't fit in the thing's mouth; its fur was a sickly grey with red blood stains covering it; the claws it had were green with cracks in some.  
But, the most noticeable feature the thing had was a giant, red eye.  
Green, Red and Vio all drew their weopons and prepared for battle, while Blue was struggling to get out of the tentacle that for some reason was making him fill dizzy.

"H-how are we gonna save Blue!?" Cried Red.

Green looked carefully at the thing, searching for a pattern. Vio then got out his bow and aimed it at the eye.

"Green, I think I know how to kill it. Once I shot this arrow, it will be stunned, when it is, you need to go to one of its feet and destroy all the claws. Red, you try and free Blue using the fire rod to burn the tentacles."

Green just looked at Vio with wide eyes.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Easy, because all the monsters we face normally have a weak eye or something and from the looks of it, the thing seems a little protective about his claws on the way that it sucks them in before walking. So I just put the two things together. It is actually quite simple."

Green did not look convinced, but shrugged as it probably was going to work.

"HURRY UP! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA TO THROW UP!" Shouted Blue as the thing shoke him around like a rag doll.

Red quickly got out his fire rod and began to burn the tentacles, but they just shot out more purple gas, which started to make Red dizzy.  
Vio looked carefully at the thing and shot the arrow at its eye. It then began to shake, then it looked dizzy itself. Green ran to its front right foot and slashed it with his sword until all the green claws had been destroyed. Once he had done so, the thing immediately lifted its claw to look at in. It screamed.  
Vio and Green repeated the cycle again on the front left foot, but then the thing got extremely angry. The tentacles on its back grew bigger and began to squirt purple gas in almost everywhere. Green and Vio quickly hid to one of the safe spaces, where purple gas didn't fly to. But Red unfortunately didn't and fainted from all the purple gas. The thing then picked Red up with one of the tentacles, like what it had done with Blue.  
After a few seconds, the gas had disappeared and Vio and Green were prepared to fight it some more. Vio aimed his bow at the thing's eye once more and shot, stunning it again. Green then sprinted to the next foot and slashed it again and again, until the claws were no more.  
This time the thing started jumping up an down for one second, then it began to run around everywhere, not stopping. Vio kept trying to aim at the eye, but it kept moving. He then saw that the last foot of the beast was unprotected and aimed his bow at that. Hoping for the best, he shot its foot.  
The beast froze. It dropped Red and Blue, then exploded into darkness. Green and Vio immediately ran to Blue and Red.

"Finally! You guys took so long! I could have beat the beast in seconds!" Shouted Blue, his voice mixed between anger and pride.

Vio glared at the hot-headed, thick, annoying Link and punched him in the face, causing a nose bleed.

"What the heck, Vio!?"

"You should have listened to me and not open that damn door! Now come on." Snapped Vio, who must have lost his patience for once.

They all walked in the empty castle, the only thing they saw was another door. Then, Darla appeared.

"You killed Bob!"

"Bob?"

"Yeah! Bob!"

They all gave Darla strange looks.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one who named it! The blue maiden did!"

Green, Blue and Red continued to give her strange looks, while Vio just rolled his eyes grumpily and then glared at her.

"What did you do with the blue maiden?" He asked.

Darla smiled happily.

"Finally! One of you have the guts to talk to me instead of give me wierd looks. You know it's rude to stare! I just want to get my job here done!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, that, yeah." Darla crossed her arms and started to look serious, "I cast a curse on the blue maiden. On all the maidens. Meaning, you have to fight all of them."

Red gasped in horror.

"Th-that is so mean!"

"Yeah, well I'm a mean person." She snaps before disappearing.

All the Links looked at the door in front of them. They knew that they would now have to fight the blue maiden, but they were prepared. They pushed the large door open and saw the blue maiden standing there, smiling evily.

"I see you defeated my pet." She said, he voice echoing through the room she stood in.

She gave a small giggle.

"I didn't really care for it much anyway. Now it is time for you four to reach your doom!"

She blasted a black liquid from her fingertips, it splashed on to Blue and burned him.

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

Blue shook the water off him and ran to the maiden, his eyes burning in fury. He went to hit her with his hammer, but she just stepped out of his way and he ran into a wall. She giggled some more. Green got out his boomerang and threw it to the maiden, she grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks!"

She flung it back at Green and it hit him hard on the head, knocking him out. Next, Vio began to shot some arrows at her, but she just disintegrated them before they reached her. Vio then got out his sword and ran to the maiden, but crazily like Blue had. The maiden then summound her own sword and fought Vio. She then managed to push him to the ground.

"Any last words?" She said, her smile growing.

Vio then looked behind her and nodded.

"Yeah, look behind you."

She frowned and almost turned around, before being frozen in ice by Red's ice rod.

"Thanks." Said Vio.

Red cheered as he knew he had deafeted her. Green stood up and when he saw what Red had done, congratulated him. When Blue got up, he was extremely surprised to find out that Red deafeted her.

"Should I melt the ice?" Asked Red.

Green nodded. Red got out the fire rod and pointed it at the blue maiden. The ice slowly began to melt and the maiden fell to her knees.

"I... I apologize." She said as she stood up, "I couldn't control myself... I hope you will forgive me."

Red hugged her happily.

"Of course we do! You had no control! We forgive you!"

The maiden smiled.

"Thank you... I... I am weak... the curse the shadow girl had put on me has weakened me. But, I'll give you this,"

She got out a small rock and showed it to the four.

"This rock is a light. The lands are growing darker, you'll need it to guide your way. Now... I must try to restore the castle. You all must leave. Farewell."

She gave the rock to Red and began to cast some magic aeound the castle.

"Thank you. If you are in any trouble, we will help." Said Green.

She nodded and smiled some more.  
The four Links walked out of Hyrule castle. They all knew what they will go through and how they'll fight. They were all ready for this. They walked through Hyrule field in search for the next maiden.

* * *

**There! Finished! Another chapter done for you all! **

**So... Did you like the idea of cursing the maidens like that? Did you like Bob? I hope you did :)**

**Please review on what you liked, things you are not to sure about, ideas which could help me maybe or/and things pointing out any mistakes in grammer! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5

**And I am back with a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Tragically, I do not and will never own the Legend of Zelda games. So sad...**

* * *

Green silently walked through the forest. It was dark and foggy, but it was noon. If it was a normal day, it would have light and the trees would be beautiful. But no, darkness had consumed the land.  
He quietly drew his sword once he had seen a small rabbit. He had taken a few steps to get closer to it, when Blue came out of no where with his hammer in his hand. He sprinted towards to rabbit, scaring it. The rabbit ran away quickly, leaving Green to glare at Blue.

"Well done, Blue! You just scared off lunch!" Green snapped.

Blue shrugged and looked at his hammer.

"You were taking to long and I was hungry!"

Green continued to glare at Blue as they walked back to camp, where Red was picking berries and Vio was reading. Red then noticed them and stopped picking berries to look at them.

"Did you guys find any food?" He asked hopefully.

Both Green and Blue shook their heads.

"We would have, if Blue didn't scare it off... It was probably one the only animals which hadn't been changed by the darkness."

Red sighed and continued to pick berries.

"I guess we can eat salad again!" He said, regaining his cheerfulness.

Green and Blue both groaned.

"If I see another salad, I'll smash it!" Shouted Blue.

"I agree with Blue on this! We have had too many salads! But it is still his fault the rabbit got away!"

"It is not! You were too slow!"

"I was trying not to scare it!"

"YOU TOOK TOO LONG!"

"And you scared it! It was your fault!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

Vio put the book he was reading down to stop to two from arguing. It was peaceful, until they came.

"Perhaps it was both of your faults." He said calmly.

"NO! It was his fault!" Green and Blue both said in unison as they pointed at each other.

"Just forget about the argument already. You two are acting like children."

Green shrugged and nodded. He went to help Red pick some more berries. But Blue wasn't going to let it go. He was still furious.

"We were not acting like children!" He shouted loudly.

"Be quiet. You might attract Namelesses."

"I will not be quiet! I can be a loud as I want!"

They all heard the noise of a tree falling, then the noise of many creatures running.

"Well done, Blue, well done." Said Vio sarcastically.

Blue glared at him. They heard the creatures getting closer and closer.

"W-what are we gonna do!?" Shrieked Red.

"Run." Vio replied, calm as usual.

They all ran as fast as they could, until they were sure that they had lost the beasts.

"Umm... You know how the Yellow Maiden was in a village... Are we going there?" Asked Red.

Vio nodded, but didn't look too happy.

"Yay! That means we can see Erune! I wonder how she is, I hope she is doing well! I haven't seen her in ages!" Red said happily.

"I wonder what she looks like... I bet she is super pretty!" Blue said.

Green laughed a little, then looked at Vio.

"Why are you so serious?" He asked.

"Because the village has probably been destroyed, or is being destroyed. The villagers are probably dead."

Green's eyes widened. He looked at the other two, who also looked shocked.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Asked Blue.

Vio shrugged.

"Don't know. I think we should start to go to the village, perhaps we could save them."

He started to walk away, the other three followed him. They all quickly started to walk to the village and eventually arrived outside it. They heard screaming and saw Namelesses all over the village, grabbing people and shoving them in carts. They were kidnaping them for some reason.  
Green got his sword ready. He looked at the others, Red had the fire rod in his hands, Blue held his hammer and Vio was holding his bow and had an arrow ready in it. The four of them ran inside the village. They saw a smaller version of the Namelesses as well as the normal ones. The smaller ones seemed to be easier to kill as you didn't need light. Red was the only one who was able to kill the big Namelesses because of his fire rod. Blue ran to the last of the carts which which was about to leave. He was too late, just as he got to it, the cart left, the people screaming for help. Blue about to chase for it, when a smaller Nameless attacked him. It tackled him to the floor. For such a small thing, it was strong. It attempted to eat Blue's face, when someone whacked it off him. Blue looked at his saviour, it was a girl who seemed a year younger then he was. She had beautiful ginger, curly hair which reached her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore leather armour with furs covering her shoulders. She held a sword in her her right hand and a shield in her left.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him off the ground.

He nodded.

"You look familiar..." She said.

Then, the other came. She looked at them all and gasped.

"You guys are back! I haven't seen you lot in ages!" She said.

Red looked at her, then smiled.

"Erune!" He said as he hugged her.

"Hi, Red!" She replied.

Blue, Green and Vio looked at Erune in surprise. She looked so different. She was no longer the helpless little girl they once knew. Red then let of her.

"I knew next time our village was in danger you would return!" She said.

Green looked around.

"What happened? Why were they attacking?"

Erune sighed and looked at where the cart had previously been.

"Kidnaping villagers to sacrifice to make the Yellow Maiden's new master more powerful."

Red gasped in horror.

"That's terrible! We must save them!"

Erune looked back at him and smiled.

"You're right! That is why I was preparing to leave, I'm glad you four came! You can help me save them!" She said cheerfully.

The four all nodded at the same time.

"Come on, lets go before they are killed!" Said Green.

They all started to walk the direction where the cart had been taken.

"So what got you to train with a sword?" Asked Red.

Erune gave a small shrug.

"I think it was because of what when I was younger, when Rosie, my old doll, had been possessed and took me to that wierd place. I realized that after you four left that I needed to be ready if something bad happened. Where did you four go? Why did you never visit?"

They had never told her about the four sword. Red didn't really know how to explain about it, but he finally spoke.

"Well... you see, the reason Vio, Blue, Green and I look so similar is because, uhhh, we are the same person! We drew this sword named the four sword when we were younger and it split us into four. A few weeks ago we drew it again!"

Erune slowly nodded, but looked at bit confused.

"Ok... but I guess as I have been turned into a doll, you guys could have been one person. So I believe you! But it is still a little confusing."

She awkwardly laughed a little.

"It seems that anything can happen!" Erune then said.

They all then stopped.

"We're here..." said Green as he stared at a temple which stood at the top of a hill in horror.

It was surrounded by a dark fog, but he could see the blood which was spattered on the black walls. It looked as scary as what Hyrule castle once looked like. Green looked at the other four. They all got out their weopons and started to climb the hill.

* * *

**Dun ****dun duuuunnnn!**

**What do you think of the idea of Erune becoming a warrior and helping the four? What do you want to happen? Please review and be nice in them! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of my fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Legend of Zelda. But if I did, it would be rubbish! So let's just be glad that I don't own it.**

* * *

They all stood at the top of the hill, outside the temple of the Yellow Maiden.

"Are we all ready?" Asked Erune.

The four all nodded. Erune slowly started to walk to the large doors, the others followed closely behind her. They stood outside the doors, all staring at the skull patterns which covered them.

"Th-this looks scary..." Red said quietly.

The others, except Blue and Vio, nodded in agreement. Green pushed against the doors and they slowely opened.

"Do you think another beast will be coming?" Asked Blue, "Cuz if there is one, I'll smash it until it wishes it wasn't born!"

Blue's loud voice echoed through the temple, getting quieter and quieter every time the echo repeated.

"You probably just attracted one, idiot." Vio said quietly, so Blue wouldn't hear him.

The five walked into the temple, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Erune saw a shadow in the corners of her eyes, she turned her head to see Darla standing behind them at the entrance of the temple.

"Who is she?" Erune asked in a mixture of fear and confusion.

The four Links turned around and saw Darla as well.

"Darla!" They shouted in unison.

Darla smirked cruelly and looked at each of them, her head turning a little.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Yellow Maiden!" She said.

Blue held his hammer tightly, he glared at Darla. He was going to attack her, if Vio hadn't stopped him.

"We aren't powerful enough. Unless you want to die, then be my guest."

Blue glared at Vio, who turned his head to look at Darla.

"What did you do to the villagers?" He asked in his normal, emotionless voice.

"Oh, them? Well, lets say if you want them all to stay alive, then you can't fight any of the things trying to kill you and if you do that, you'll likely die."

Erune glared at her.

"What do you mean!?" She asked.

"Maybe I transformed them to mindless... 'monsters', maybe a didn't."

Darla gave a small laugh, then disappeared. Blue slamed his hammer on to the ground in his anger.

"Th-that brat! Why didn't you let me beat her up, Vio!?"

"Because if I did, we will probably be looking at your corpse right now."

Blue growled. Vio rolled his eyes and looked around, seeing many different tunnels around them.

"We are in a maze, it seems... wait,"

He looked at where the doors once were, they were now replaced with many tunnels.

"Looks like we'll have to split up."

Red's eyes widened with horror.

"N-no! Last time we got split up it was terrifying! I got chased by angry villagers, Blue got frozen, Vio turned evil and... what did you do Green?"

Green laughed awkwardly, he hadn't told them about getting distracted and having a massage.

"Uhh... I actually can't remember..." he lied.

The others looked at Green suspiciously, before Red continued to speak.

"I-I never want to be alone ever again... please, can we not split up."

Vio looked around and sighed.

"Look, Red, it will be quicker if we do-"

Tears formed in Red's eyes, Vio felt I bit of guilt form inside him.

"Uhh... Blue, do you want to go with Red?"

"NEVER! I wanna be alone! Away from you idiots! Plus, last time I was alone with Red, he kept hugging me and creeping me out!"

Blue then sprinted into the maze.

"BLUE! We haven't sorted out anything to alert the others that we've found the maiden!" Green shouted.

Blue didn't return.

"I'll go with Red." Said Erune.

Vio nodded and looked at all the tunnels.

"Ok, if Red and Erune find anything, Red, you use you fire rod to cast a fire blast into the sky. Green, you can alert us by throwing your boomerang to find us, if it can do that. And I'll shoot some arrows into the sky. Ok?" Said Vio.

The others nodded.

"V-Vio?" Asked Red before they split up.

"Yes?"

"P-promise me that you won't turn evil again. Even if it is to spy on the bad guys."

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Red hugged Vio tightly, crying a little. Vio's eyes widened a little. Red let go off Vio and he and Erune entered one of the tunnels. Green walked into the tunnel opposite the one Red and Erune entered and Vio entered the last one.

Blue looked around, there were two different tunnels he could walk into and they both looked identical. He thought for a second, before walking down the one on the left. He found it to be a dead end, but saw a teddy bear sitting at the end. He looked at it in confusion, then the teddy's eyes went red. It grinned psycotically. It lifted one of its paws and claws came out.

"What the...?"

The teddy bear jumped on Blue, scratching him many times. He threw it to the ground and was about to crush it with his hammer when he heard an evil voice echoed around him.

"Kill him and you kill an innocent villager..."

It was female, but not of Darla. It was of the Yellow Maiden.

"Show yourself! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Blue shouted as he ran the opposite direction to the teddy. He paused when he saw a large army of toys stand in front of him.

Green quietly walked through the maze. He held his boomarang close to him. He felt scared. Very scared. He didn't normally feel scared, but he had seen one off the toys. It had attacked him and the voice of the Yellow Maiden told him it was a villager. He knew he couldn't kill it, otherwise that meant killing a villager. He saw an army of toys gather around something and he heard that something shouting.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU PIECES OF JUNK!"

Green sighed, it was Blue. He threw his boomerang at the army, it swung them all away from Blue, but didn't kill them. Green then gestured for Blue to run in his direction, which Blue did. Once they had gotten away from the army, they both stopped to have a small break.

"I didn't need any help! I could have handled myself!" Shouted Blue in anger.

"Really? I'm prerty sure that you would have been killed if I didn't find you."

Blue crossed his arms grumpily and stayed silent.

"Fine, be like that. Doesn't change the fact that I saved your life!" Green snapped as he crossed his own arms.

They both glared at each other when a box of black magic appeared around them. Darla walked out of the shadows.

"That was easy. I guess you guys were going to be the easiest anyway." She said.

Blue and Green both glared at her.

"What do you mean!?" Asked Green.

"Just a game I decided to play. I go around, trying to catch each of you, I'll bring you to the Yellow Maiden, who will trap you. The last one or two standing will be teleported to her lair, where they will fight her to try and save your lives!"

Darla clicked her fingers and the box holding Green and Blue disappeared, with the two Links.

Vio snuck passed an army of toys. He slowly turned around to check they hadn't seen him and saw they hadn't. Sighing with relief he looked around. He saw some vines going up one of the walls and carefully climbed up the wall. He stood at the top of the wall and saw the whole maze.

"I guess this will be much more easier." He whispered to himself.

He carefully walked around, trying not to slip. He saw some toys sitting next to the wall, all of them underneath him, and smirked, knowing they wouldn't be able to get him. Then he tripped over a bump in the wall. Luckily, Vio just managed to stay on top off the wall, but scratched his leg a little. He tried to ignore to ignore the small bit of blood trickling down his leg, but it found it annoying. Then, for a moment, the image of the blood trickling down his leg turned into a leech sucking his blood instead. He couldn't stop thinking about the idea of a leech sucking his blood. A sickening feeling entered his stomach. He knew their wasn't a leech on his leg, but it felt like it. He finally decided to check if there was one and saw that a leech had somehow got on to his leg. Staying calm, he pulled it off and dropped it to the ground.

"Stupid thing." He mummbled, looking at the blood on his leg.

He continued to walk on the wall off the maze. Carefully checking that no wierd things, like leeches, were waiting for him.

"Hey! You're cheating!"

Vio turned around to see Darla floating beside him.

"So? You never said that there were any rules to... whatever your doing." He replied.

"I'm hunting you guys down. I caught you now anyway, but you cheated."

"Great..."

She clicked her fingers and he was teleported to a cage. In the cage with him was Green and Blue, who were currently arguing. Vio grumpily rolled his eyes and sighed. Being stuck in a cage with them was going to be horrible.

Red and Erune were both terrified. Erune hated this maze. It reminded her off what happened when she was young.

"So... What did you do with Rosie?" Asked Red.

"Oh, her? I sold her."

"Why?"

"Because she scared me. I couldn't get over the time she took me to that strange place and turned me into a doll..."

Red slowly nodded and decided to stay silent. They continued to walk down a tunnel, when they entered a large room, where Darla was waiting.

"Well done! You two have made it to the middle of the maze."

She said as a door slammed shut behind Red and Erune. Darla clicked her fingers and the cage holding Blue, Green and Vio appeared.

"To save them you must defeat the Yellow Maiden. If you do not defeat her, you watch them die, then you die yourselves."

Tears formed in Red's eyes, he looked at the three who were trapped. Erune glared at Darla, her hands tightly held her sword and she waited for the Yellow Maiden to appear. Darla smiled and disappeared before the Yellow Maiden entered the room.

"Hello, dearies." The Yellow Maiden said as she loooked at Erune and Red, "I suggest you give up. I will be more merciful if you do."

"No! You'll still kill us if we do!" Shouted Erune, angry for the first time.

The Yellow Maiden laughed. Yellow magic appeared around her until she was unable to be seen. After a second, the yellow magic disappeared and the Yellow Maiden was a doll, identical to Rosie. Erune gasped in horror and looked at the doll in fright.

"I know your weaknesses." The doll said as se flew towards Erune, who was frozen in fright.

Red immediately got out the fire rod and cast a ball off fire at the doll, stoping it from attacking Erune. The doll spun around and started to fly to Red, who began to run away from it. Vio, who was watching from behind the bars to his cage realized the stratagy to defeating it.

"Red!" He yelled, "Run around in circles to make it dizzy! Once it is dizzy, it will hopefully stop. Attack it when it is dizzy!"

Red nodded and looked at the doll. He quickly ran around in circles, the doll chasing him and as Vio said, it froze, its head spinning around. Red got out his sword and attacked the doll until it went back to normal. Once it did, it chased Red again and Red did the same thing. The doll went dizzy and Red attacked it. But, when it regained consciousness this time, it flung Red at a wall, knocking him out. Fire appeared around the doll as it flew to Red. It smiled evily and went for the kill, when Erune stabbed her sword through its chest. The doll started to shake and then exploded. The Yellow Maiden appeared out of the pieces of the doll. Light flashed everywhere, the maze disappeared and the toys turned back into villagers. The Maiden freed Green, Blue and Vio, then looked at Erune.

"Thank you for freeing me from the curse, young girl." She said to Erune.

Erune smiled, feeling proud of herself. The Maiden then looked at the Four, who were helping Red. She conjured a mirror and showed it to them.

"This mirror will help you find the others. It will help you on your quest."

Green took the mirror and looked at it.

"Thank you, Yellow Maiden."

"No. Thank you for helping me get out of that curse done to me by the dreadful shadow. I fear that something terrible will be at the next place... I just don't know what."

She turned away to look at the villagers.

"Don't worry, we can handle anything!" Blue said.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that..." mummbled Vio.

Red walked to Erune.

"W-will be coming with us?"

"No. I need to help my village rebuild itself. Maybe in a few months, if you needed me, I could help."

Red nodded understandably. Vio looked at the mirror, where he saw a desert.

"It seems our next destination is the Gerudo Desert..." he said to the others.

"To the Gerudo Desert!" Shouted Green.

The other three looked at him and shook their heads.

"We need a rest!" Said Red.

"I need proper food!" Shouted Blue.

"I think it would be a good idea that we stay at an inn before leaving." Suggested Vio.

Green sighed before replying,

"Fine."

Red and Blue both cheered and Vio smiled a little. Erune laughed and showed the four to the nearest inn.

* * *

**Wow... that was the longest chapter so far...**

**I don't really know what I think about it though... Some parts of it I like, some parts I didn't. What do you guys think of it?**

**Thanks for reading! Did you like the chapter? Do you think I could improve it? Have any ideas for the next chapters? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**AHHH! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in forever! I don't know why I didn't update! This chapter isn't that good anyway! :(**

**Disclaimer: For some reason I do not own Legend of Zelda... I guess I must do something about that! But... not now.**

* * *

It was 5am. Green had woken up an hour ago, excited to leave. He didn't understand why the others wanted a rest, they needed to save Hyrule! And Zelda! He looked at the others, all calmly sleeping in their beds in the inn, before Green stood up, deciding to wake them up.

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" He shouted in a voice which would probably wake up the whole town.

Red immediately jumped out of bed, while Blue sat up and threw his pillow at Green and Vio put his pillow over his ears so he could block out Green's shouting.

"GUYS! COME ON!"

Blue and Vio wouldn't budge.

"It's 5am!" Snapped Blue, lying back down, "And pass me back my pillow!"

Green sighed and looked out the window, where it was still dark outside.

"We need to save Hyrule though! Every minute we waste sleeping means the more of Hyrule goes dark!" He complained, Red nodding in agreement.

"But the less we sleep, the more likely we will die from exhaustion and then Hyrule will never be saved," Vio explained, trying to shut Green up.

"Then you guys should stop, ummm... Being tired!" Green said for his comeback.

Vio rolled his eyes at his stupidity and continied to try get some more sleep. Red looked at Green, his face showing that he had a good idea.

"Should I jump on one of their beds?"

"Yes. Good idea."

Red smiled and clapped his hands happily. He ran to Blue's bed and started to jump on it, shouting, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Blue shrieked and fell out of bed, hitting his head on the floor.

"Fine," He grummbled, "you win!"

He stood up and wiped some dirt off him which he got from falling on the floor. Red looked at Vio's bed to see that Vio had already gotten up, knowing that he would be next. Red sighed because he liked having excuses to jump on the others' beds.

"Good. Now let's go-!" Shouted Green, grabing his sword and running to the door, before Vio stopped him.

"We're still in our pyjamas."

"Oh..."

Before the four left, they quickly got changed out of their pyjamas and into their tunics. But first, Green accidentally put Red's tunic on, Red accidentally put Blue's tunic on, and Blue accidentally put Green's tunic on, while Vio but his own on because he didn't chuck his tunic in a pile, like the others did. After they all managed to put the right tunic on, they went downstairs.

"Time to go!" Shouted Green.

Blue glared at Green, "Hey! I'm hungry!"

"No time for food!" Green replied

"YOU WANT US TO STARVE!? WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

"THE GOOD SIDE!"

Green and Blue started to argue, while Vio spoke to the innkeeper, asking her something. Then the innkeeper left and returned with a bag. Vio took it and passed it to Blue, thanking the innkeeper.

"What the heck is this!?" Asked Blue.

"It has food in. So we can go now and not starve to death like Green wants us to."

Green glared at Vio, while Red happily clapped his hands,"You're so smart!"

"Come on. Let's go," grumbled Green, walking out the door.

The others followed him, Red behind Green, Blue behind Red and Vio behind Blue.

They were near the desert, it was hot and they were all tired. The time was noon and Blue and Green had already eaten all the food, but were still hungry and tired.

"You... idiots..." muttered Vio, who was leaning on Red out of exhaustion.

"Shut up!" Snapped Green, who was grumpy when he was tired, "We're almost at the Gerudo desert!"

"Yay..." Vio replied sarcastically.

Once they arrived at the desert, they saw that the sand had gone black and the sky was covered in fog, but it was more hot then ever.

"Almost there..." Said Green, before collapsing.

Blue glared at him and kicked him so he would wake up, but Green was still unconscious. Blue looked furious and got out his hammer, before collapsing on top of Green.

Red quickly ran to them and began to shake the two Links,"Guys?"

"Serves... them... right..." Vio said, before collapsing as well.

Red felt dizzy, hungry and thirsty. Everything seemed to be spinning, then it went blury, making him feel sick. Finally, he collapsed, now unconscious.

Darla watched the four from a small magical cloud. She sat crossed legged on a seat in a castle, watching them with disappointment.

"I can't believe these idiots managed to defeat the maidens!"

Darla shoke her head and sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"So boring."

She spun her hand and the small cloud disappeared. She then rested her head against the chair and shut her eyes because she had to wake up quite early too. She was about to fall asleep when her head started to hurt and her eyes went black. She shrieked in pain and fell out of her chair.

"Don't sleep on the job," snapped a dark voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." she muttered, trying to get up.

"Remember, I'm the only reason you're still alive. Now go to the Temple of Red Maiden, you will need to get ready for the four to arrive."

Darla nodded and wiped some black blood which dripped from her eyes. Slowly, she stood up, her veins becoming black and her skin pale.

"Please... stop..." she begged.

"Fine. Now do your job."

Her skin went back to normal, her veins were no longer visable and her eyes returned to red. She gave a sigh of relief once the pain left, "Thank... you."

"Now check on the prisoners."

Darla nodded slowly and walked away. She clumsily arrived next to a bleak cell. Once she looked into it and saw it was empty with a broken wall at the side.

"No..."

She punched the side of the cell, "NO NO NO NO NO!"

She looked at the corrider she came from and shook her head in fear, "I'm dead..."

Green lifted his head and saw that he was in a bed in what seemed to be a hospital tent.

"Where am I?"

Red walked into the room and, seeing that Green was awake, smiled.

"Green!" He shouted, hugging Green.

"What happened?"

"We were saved! Someone helped us!"

Green nodded and looked around, "Where are Blue and Vio?"

Red just smiled, "They're with Nabooru!"

"Who?"

"The nice lady who saved us! She is charge of the Gerudo!"

Green nodded again and got out of the bed. Red passed him a glass of water, which Green drank quickly.

"Come on, we should talk to Nabooru!" Red said, skipping outside.

Green followed him, smiling at Red's happiness.

Blue sat on a stool in a tent, boredly waiting for Green and Red to come. He turned to look at Vio, who was reading a book as usual.

"I'm bored. When are the others here?"

Vio ignored Blue and continued to read causing Blue to shoot him a glare. After a while, Red and Green arrived.

"You took your time waking up." Grummbled Blue.

"Where's miss Nabooru?" Asked Red, looking around.

"She just left to get a map," replied Vio, "She'll be back soon."

A few minutes later, a tanned woman with red hair which was tied in a ponytail entered with a map in her hands. She wore a pink outfit with jewellery.

"I see Green is awake," she said.

Red pointed at her, "This is Nabooru!"

"Nice to meet you, thanks for saving us," Green shook Nabooru's hand, "If it weren't for you, we'd probably have died."

Nabooru smiled, "You lot were lucky I saw you when I did. If I came any later, you would have died."

Vio looked at Blue, muttering, "I knew Green wanted to get us killed from exhaustion."

Blue only snorted before nodding in agreement. Green, hearing Blue, spun his head to glare at the two, before looking back at Nabooru, who passed him the map, "This is the map to what we think is the Temple of the Red Maiden. Red told us your quest, so I've decided to help you. I would come with you, but lately there's been many dark beasts attacking my village. I think that if you stop the Red Maiden, the attackers would stop."

Green nodded, taking the map and opening it, "Thank you."

Vio sighed and shut the book before walking to Green and taking the map off him.

"Hey!" Green snapped, "Why did you take it?"

"Because you are terrible at reading maps," sighed Vio.

Green snatched the map back, "Am not!"

"If you say so."

Green glared daggers at Vio, who didn't care, before looking back at the map, "So... we go east?"

"West," Vio corrected.

"West, ok. We go west, then- Fine, you can have the map!"

Vio smirked and took the map. He read it carefully, nodding a little, "Ok, seems simple enough. I think we'll need supplies, though."

"Ok then," Nabooru nodded, "I'll get some supplies ready."

"Be quick! The sooner we save Hyrule the better!" Green stated, causing Vio and Blue to glare at him.

"You really want to do this quickly, don't you?" Blue grumbled.

"Yup!"

"Great..."

The four waited a few minutes before Nabooru gave them four water bottles, one was green, one blue, one red and one purple.

"Thank you, Miss Nabooru!" Red said, waving as they left.

Nabooru gave a slight wave back, "Good luck!"

The four swords left the tent and started to follow Vio, who was leading them because he had the map.

Darla looked at herself in the mirror, staring at a scar which went down from her eye, over her check, then to her chin. "Psycho boss..." she muttered to herself, "It's not my fault they escaped..."

She sighed, before muttering something to cause the black mirror to disappear. Darla slumped herself in the chair and summoned a cloud of smoke, showing the four almost at the temple.

"They're almost there!? My boss is gonna kill me! Can my day get any worse!?"

She quickly jumped out of the chair and sprinted away, before freezing, "Wait, I can just teleport there!"

And she disappeared.

The four heroes arrived at the temple. It was a tall building made out of sandstone. There was lava all the way around it, the doors were sealed shut and lightning zapped as they looked at it, even though they were in the Gerudo desert.

"I-I'm scared!" Red shrieked, clinging on to Blue's arm.

Blue tried to shake the boy off, "It's just a bit of lighting!"

A bolt of lightning zapped again, causing Blue to scream and jump into Red's arms. Green and Vio both laughed, while Blue just glared at them. Blue quickly jumped out of Red's arms and looked around, "How are we gonna get in?"

Vio then looked around, before seeing a stone with a few words on, "Speak your worst secret and enter," he turned to the group, "Guys, I think we need to say our worst secrets, then it will let us pass."

Red, Green and Blue all looked at each other with worry, not wanting the others to know their darkest, most deadly secrets.

"W-Who'll g-g-go first?" Red asked with fear in his voice.

Green looked up bravely, "I'll go first!"

He walked to the rock which Vio had read the words from and started to speak, "When we were split up and everyone else went through dangerous adventures, I had a massage..."

A part of the bridge appeared, while Blue got out his hammer, "WHAT DO YA MEAN YA GOT A MASSAGE!? I GOT FROZEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE! RED WAS CHASED BY ANGRY VILLAGERS! VIO WAS CONVINCED TO JOIN THE STUPID DARK SIDE!"

"D-Don't get angry Blue! I-I don't like it when you're angry!" Shrieked Red, crying a little.

Blue looked at Red and felt a little guilty for scaring him, "Sorry, kid. I guess I'll go next."

He walked to the rock, "When the others are asleep, I have to fold up my clothes... I know it's a little out of character, but I can't sleep if they are not folded!"

"But they weren't folded earlier," Vio frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Blue shouted, "Before everyone wakes up, I unfold them!"

Vio still looked a little confused "I don't get how it's your worst secret."

"IT JUST IS! SHUT UP!"

The bridge grew some more, getting closer to the otherside.

"S-Should I-I go next?" Red stuttered.

Vio nodded and Red walked next to the bridge, "One day when Blue brought a bag of sweeties, I was the one who ate them all! Not Green! I'M SO SORRY BLUE!"

Blue bashed Red over the head with his hammer, "YOU BETTER BE!"

Red started to cry, "I'm really, really sorry, Blue!"

The bride grew some more, almost at the otherside.

"I guess I'll go next then," Vio muttered, walking to the bridge.

The others all stopped, wanting to hear the last secret. But sadly they were disappointed as Vio whispered his secret too quietly for the others to hear him. It still worked and the bridge now reached the otherside. Blue glared at Vio, "Why didn't you tell us that we could do that!?"

"Because it was obvious that you should do that," Vio told him, "And I wanted to hear everyone's secrets."

Blue's face went red, before running to Vio with his hammer, going to hit him with it, but Vio took one step to the side and Blue ran right passed him, crashing into a wall.

"Shall we go into the temple?" Vio asked calmly.

Green nodded, "Yes! Another step to saving Zelda!"

He then sprinted into the temple. Red looked at Vio with worry, "I think this adventure is driving him crazy..."

Vio shrugged, "Meh."

Blue climbed to his feet and started to walk to the temple, followed by Red and Vio. None of them knowing that a shadowy firgure hid behind him, laughing under his breath.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Not very good...I'm planning on adding characters from other games, well, I have already done that with Nabooru. I hope you are ok with that...**

**Don't forget to review and thanks a lot for reading! Have a cookie!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have updated! Yay! I've been suffering from a little bit of writers block, but I didn't give up! I DIDN'T GIVE UP! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! I'm not crazy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda, of course. If I did, it would be complete chaos! Cuccos would rule the land of Hyrule!**

* * *

The inside of the temple was filled with torches and seemed to have been made from sandstone. Green didn't like it, the place felt eerie. Everything was completely silent in side the temple except from the sound of the group's feet.

"Th-This place seems scary..." Red said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, grow up!" Snapped Blue, "Many things are scary! This is nothing!"

Red whimpered and hide behind Green, who glared at Blue, "Don't be so mean, Blue!"

"I'm not- I'm mean! Wait... What!?" Blue frowned after saying that sentence.

Vio rolled his eyes, "You just agreed that you were mean."

"But I didn't mean to!" Blue yelled angrily.

"Well, you did."

The group of boys looked a little confused, when a recognizable girl walked out of the shadow, "I see you have found out that you can't lie! The Red Maiden doesn't like liers."

"Darla!" Green growled, clenching his fists.

"Hello," greeted Darla with a smirk, "I'm not so happy to see you. Anyway, to get to the maiden, you'll have to pass through personal tasks intended to get you lot to hate each other."

Vio sighed, "Great..."

"See ya!" and with that, Darla disappeared.

"Well... I guess this means we can get closer! If we manage to get through this, we can get through anything!" Red said optimistically, smilling cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Green agreed, ruffling Red's hair, "He's right!"

Blue and Vio both looked at each other with slight worry as the group began to walk through the temple. Eventually, they arrived at a dead end with a sentance carved into the wall.

"Vio?" Blue asked, turning to his purple clone.

Vio looked at the sentence, before turning to look at the others, "Basically we need to tell each other what we think of each other. So, Green, I think you are an idiot who can't read a map. Blue, I think you are annoying and have temper issues. And Red, you are also annoying and too optimistic for your own good."

Blue glared at Vio, getting out his hammer, Red looked like he was about to cry while Green took a breath in, trying to keep calm.

"I guess I'll go next," Green sighed, "Well... Blue, I think you are troublesome and hot headed. Red, you are very sweet, but annoying at times. And Vio, you barely show emotion and I hate that. Next?"

"Ummm... Green is idiotic, Red is annoying and Vio is a geek," Blue said very quickly, looking down and putting his hammer away.

Everyone then looked at Red, who sadly looked down, "Umm... I... Uhh... I really like- I am really scared of you all! Green can be too bossy! Blue always hits me with his hammer and it makes me sad! And Vio practically ignores me! And I think none of you care for my feelings! And no one has ever really thanked me! And... YOU'RE ALL REALLY REALLY MEAN AND NONE OF YOU HUG ME!" He then fell to the ground and started to cry.

Blue, feeling extremely bad, immediately knelt down and hugged the boy, "I'm so sorry!"

Green then did the same, while Vio looked confused.

"Hey! Vio! What are you doing?" Green snapped, glaring at Vio.

"Well... Nothing's happened..."

The other stood up in confusion, noticing the same thing.

"But we did as we were told to!" Blue yelled.

"Oh... wait," Vio awkwardly chuckled, "We only said what we disliked about each other... It asked for what we think of each other... So..."

Green looked rather unamused, "You made us think we had to say what we hated about each other."

"Yeah, well, that's because I don't like- I really like all of you guys... Damnit!" Vio silently cursed the fact he couldn't lie.

Red immediately hugged Vio tightly, "You like us! I knew it!"

"Well, if we're being truthful," Blue smiled, "Green is a great leader, Red is adorable and Vio is smart."

"Agreed! And Blue, you are brave," Green said happily.

Red then hugged Green and Blue, "And I think you are all like brothers and that we are one big, happy family! No matter what!"

The dead end then gradually disappeared and the boys all walked through it.

Darla glared at the Red Maiden, "What was with that question!?"

"Hey, you were the one who put it in," the Red Maiden replied, rolling her eyes, "It just backfired on you."

"Why does the world hate me?" Darla asked, holding her head in her hands.

The Red Maiden shrugged, "Because you are unlikable?"

"Shut up!"

"Wow, these questions suck!" Blue proudly said as another dead end disappeared, "I think the villians are losing their touch!"

"Don't be so sure, Blue. Perhaps this the calm before the storm," Vio told him, looking slightly concerned.

Green shrugged, smiling a little, "Well, whatever it is, we'll get through it!"

"What's with the optimism?" Vio asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's that we've all gotten pretty close to each other because of this!" He replied, beaming.

Blue raised an eyebrow, before leaning to whisper something to Vio, "I think we have got another Red..!"

Chuckling a little, Vio nodded in agreement. The four continued to walk through the temple, looking out for any traps, when a loud, eerie yet recognizable laughter echoed through the building, scaring to group a little.

"W-What was that!?" Red shrieked, looking around with wide eyes, shaking a little.

Green frowned, getting out his sword, "Who's there!?"

"I think we all know the answer to that question! He he!" Out of the shadows, a boy who looked identical to the four, yet had purple hair, red eyes and wore black, walked towards them.

"Shadow Link!" Blue gasped, gripping his hammer.

"Your alive..?" Asked Vio, his voice a mixture of confusion and relief.

Shadow Link grinned, proudly putting his hands on his hips, "Yeah, I'm alive! And I'm ready to kick some butt! And look awesome as well!"

"Are you on our side?" Red asked, hope in his eyes, "'Cause that would be really, really cool!"

"Well, I am a cool person!" The shadow of the Four stated.

"Shadow Link, stop your boasting," another voice grummbled. The Four Swords turned to see a man with very pale skin, wearing lots of purple with purple hair.

Blue stared at the man, pointing at him, "Who's that weirdo?"

"Mr super duper amazingly, incredibly boring man Vaati!" Shadow Link told the others cheerfully, "And he is my boss!"

"Yes, I am. Now kill the heroes," the man in purple ordered Shadow, coldness in his voice.

Shadow Link sighed, looking down a little, "But Vaati-!"

"No complaining. Do it now."

"Way to ruin a reunion..." Shadow muttered angrily, before looking at the heroes, "Say goodbye to your lives!"

"Why do you want to kill us!?" Shrieked Green.

Vaati glared at him, "You ruined everything! If you pesky heroes hadn't have stepped in, I would be living the dream as I help Ganon wreck havoc on the world! But you HAD to stop me!"

"Hey, Shadow was gonna betray you, then take other the world himself, you know?" Vio informed Vaati, causing the man to roll his eyes.

"I know," Vaati snapped, "That's why I put him under a spell where he has to work for me!"

"Yeah, it sucks!" Shadow sulked, pouting.

"KILL THE HEROES ALREADY!"

Shadow Link put his hands in the air, nodding, "Alright, alright! Don't get angry!" He then looked back at the heroes, "Sorry, guys, but, yeah... I hope you guys don't mind me kill-"

The room began to shake rapidly, some bricks falling out of the ceiling.

"What's going on!?" Vaati questioned angrily, "Why aren't the heroes dead yet!?"

"'Cause we're awe-" a brick fell on top of Blue's head before he could finish the sentence, "OWWW! Now I know how Red feels when I hit his head with my hammer!"

Suddenly, a dinosaur-like thing broke through the walls. It had no eyes on it's head, but it did have one big one on it's stomach. On the thing's head, there was a big spike which looked rather scary. It had two small arms which were barely noticeable, but it's legs were gigantic and as it walked around, the floor shook, almost knocking everyone to the ground.

"Boss battle!" Green yelled as the others got out there weopons.

"AH! It's attacking us!" Screamed Shadow, jumping away from it.

Vio looked at Shadow, rolling his eyes a little, "Of course it is. I'm guessing that your not working with Darla?"

"Of course not!" Vaati shouted as if it were obvious, "She's a lunatic!"

"Plus, Ganon kinda, well, fired us..." Shadow wimpered, looking a little upset.

"So she's working for Ganon?" Vio questioned, "I knew it."

Vaati glared at Shadow, "Why did you tell them!?"

"Enemy of my enemy," Shadow shrugged, smiling a little.

Signing, Vaati glanced back at the heroes, "Truce?"

"Sure!" Green smiled, nodding.

Everyone looked at the the strange dinosaur, ready to fight, all glaring at the beast - except Shadow, who had a very big grin on his face for some reason.

"Let's do this!" Green ordered, running to the beast.

"Wait- nevermind..." Vio sighed, seeing the creature kick Green into the wall, knocking the Link out.

Vaati rolled his eyes, summoning a magic ball, "That idiot... The weakness is the eye, so I, and anyone who has a ranged weopon, will start shooting it's eyes while everyone else goes all out while we distract him."

"Thank the Goddesses I don't have to go all suicidal," Vio chuckled quietly, aiming his bow at the eye before shooting an arrow, stunning the beast a little.

Blue cast Vio a quick glare, before sprinting to the monster, gripping his hammer hard. Smiling a little, Red got out his fire rod and pointed it at the monster eye, before fire flew out of it, causing the thing to scream in pain and start running around in circles. This shook the place and caused Vio and Blue to fall over. Regaining consciousness, Green slowly stood up, getting his sword ready, a bit of blood dripping down his head, "Stupid creature... my head hurts..."

As he ran to the beast once more, he let out a loud battle cry, ready to destroy the creature for good. Determination was in his eyes. He was going to bravely kill the creature and make sure it wouldn't hurt him or his friends. Once he was near the thing, he was ready to attack, when the creature kicked him against the wall again, knocking him unconscious once more.

"He's useless..." Vio muttered, climbing to his feet, "Red, continue burning the creature's eye, it's his weakness. As with all the other bosses we have faced. While you burn it's eye, the rest of us will make sure it won't attack you, got that?"

Smiling happily and cheerfully nodding, Red continued to burn the eye, weakening the beast. Everyone once in a while, the beast would scream and start running around, but the dinosaur thing would never attack Red as everyone else was attacking it. The eye then exploded from all of the burning and the beast began to shake, screaming loudly. After five seconds, it exploded into a dark green mist.

"Yay!" Red danced a little, happy that he was the main reason they destroyed te creature.

Blue patted Red on the back, "Good work!"

"I came up with the plan..." Vio muttered, looking down.

"SERIOUSLY!? NOW YOU GUYS DEFEATED MR SMALL ARMS!"

Everyone froze, before turning to see Darla and the Red Maiden in a huge hole in the wall which the beast had broken.

"Mr Small Arms?" Vio questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, the Red Maiden- I spent ages making that nickname! Don't judge it!" Darla grummbled, rolling her eyes.

The Red Maiden looked at Darla, chuckling a little, "You cannot lie, so you can't say I made it when you did!"

"You spent ages on that?" Blue asked, almost laughing, "That is so sad."

"I found it cute! Mr Small Arms! Adorable!" Darla stated, trying to look cool.

Shadow took a few steps back, "I think she's crazy..."

"Says you," she hissed, gritting her teeth. Darla then looked at Vaati, "You escaping caused me a lot of trouble, you know! See this scar!?" She pointed at the scar which went down from her eye, over her check, then to her chin, "I was given this because of you and Shadow Link!"

"Ouch," Red muttered, wincing a little.

"Now, the Red Maiden will destroy you all," she said calmly, "And I'll go and regain some of my sanity. See you at the next temple if you survive!" And with that, Darla teleported off.

The Red Maiden rolled her eyes, walking towards the others, "I guess this means killing you lot. Well, be ready to be ANNIHILATED!"

"I'm not ready to be annihilated," Vio said, drawing his sword, "So I'm not going to be. You, however, are."

Rolling her eyes, the Maiden summoned a yellow ball, shooting it at Vio, who only just dodged it.

"Ugh, let's get this other with," grummbled Vaati, before shooting a purple ball of magic at the Maiden, blasting her against the wall.

"Are we helping them then?" Shadow Link asked Vaati.

"I'm just bored."

"So we're gonna help them 'cause you're bored?"

"... Yeah."

The Red Maiden slowly climbed to her feet, glaring at Vaati, "Unfair! I was told I was only fighting the four! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Too bad then, he he!" Shadow ran to her, as did Blue, Red and Vio. The group surrounded the maiden, who attempted to blast yellow balls at them, but was stopped by Vaati each time. After many attempts at fighting the group, the Red Maiden screamed, then fell to her knees, holding her head. Feeling sad, Red knelt down and put an arm on her shoulder as she began to shake.

"I-Is she going to be ok?" Red asked, looking at the others.

Suddenly she stood up and looked at the group, "I think you lot have freed me from my curse-"

"You think?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. And for that, I thank you! Now got to Lake Hylia! That is where the next temple is!" The Red Maiden smiled, before using her magic to form a blue circle on the ground, "This will teleport you out of the temple!"

"Thanks..." Vaati slowly walked on the circle, before teleporting off, followed by Shadow.

"I guess we should leave then," Vio said as he walked to the circle.

"Good idea," Blue agreed.

"Let's go!" Red jumped on the blue circle, Blue and Vio following him. In a flash, the three appeared outside the temple and saw that Shadow and Vaati were nowhere to be scene.

"I guess they left," Blue shrugged as he began to walk away from the temple.

Red followed him, before stopping, "Are we forgetting something?"

"I don't think so," Vio replied, glancing at the temple.

The three stood in silence, before walking away from the temple.

MEANWHILE...

Green slowly stood up, seeing himself alone on the temple, "Guys? Guys!? GUYS!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

**Poor Green... Eh, I never really liked him that much. Hopefully I'll update Stuck in Hyrule tomorrow for those who are reading it! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D If you have any ideas on what should happen, please say! I would love to see what you guys would like to happen, but I don't mind if you don't have any ideas, or just don't want to say anything. **

**Thanks a lot for reading! I really appreciate it! **


End file.
